When We Meet Again
by MusicDoll1155
Summary: Georgia and Jason Jones were having issues so CeCe and her mom moved in with CeCe's granny. In October Georgia got a letter from the police chief getting not the best news. When CeCe turned 16 she goes back to Chicago and face her friends woh notice that CeCe has become...different.
1. Goodbye

**When We Meet Again**

**~Prologue~**

CeCe and her best friend Rocky raced through the apartment.

"I'm gonna get you!" Rocky shouted at CeCe.

"Hah! When will that be?" CeCe shouted behind her back when she bumped into someone larger.

"CeCe?" A low voice asked it was her father: Jason.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Jason smiled and patted the top of her head.

"I have to talk to you for a moment." Rocky finally caught up and stopped as she saw Mr. Jones. "Hello Rocky, I'll have to steal CeCe away for a moment." Jason led CeCe back to her apartment and sat her down. "Now CeCe, you're mother and I are going through a rough patch." He began, "we've decided that you'll live with your mom and grandma at grandma's house." He explained.

"At grannies? But she lives so far away!" She refused the plan.

"I'm sorry honey, but that's just what's happening. You'll come back when you're 15 so you can start and finish high school here."

"But...that's in...1,2,3,4,5...12 years!"

"10 years actually,"

"Still!" CeCe exhaled, "when do mum and I leave? What about Flynn?"

"Flynn will stay with me, and you and mum are leaving this evening so you should say good-bye to Rocky and the Blues then pack your things." Her father pointed towards the door and CeCe set off to say farewell to her friends.

CeCe clenched her hand into a fist and knocked on the door three times. Ty was the one who opened the door.

"Oh hey CeCe." He said with a smile on his face, "looking for Rocky I suppose?"

"Actually I was looking for all of you." Ty arched his eyebrow and he invited CeCe to sit down.

"Rocky!" Ty hollered for his younger sister. She came prancing around and sat beside CeCe. "CeCe has something to tell us."

"What is it?" Rocky asked sympathetically noting the depressed tone in Ty's voice.

"My dad said that I'll be moving in with my mom and my granny in grannies house this evening."

"What?!" Rocky choked beginning to cry. TY was to shocked to say anything.

"That's what I said, my dad told me to come here and say good-bye." CeCe felt her throat clog by her heart.

"You don't have to go." Ty finally spoke.

"I have to." Ty wiped away a single tear that fell down and leaned over and gave a long meaningful hug.

"I'm going to miss you." Ty whispered. When they broke apart Rocky quickly gave CeCe a hug.

"Good-bye." CeCe said as she reached the door. She felt something on her back, she spun around and it was Rocky giving her friend another hug.

"Bye." Rocky whispered finally letting go of CeCe.

After dinner Georgia, CeCe's mom, threw their bags in the trunk of the car and headed towards grannies' house.

"I'm sorry it had to turn out this way CeCe, but don't forget you'll be coming back."

"In ten years." Georgia exhaled and CeCe fell asleep.

**Four Months Later**

On October 1st the same year CeCe moved, Mrs. Jones got a letter.

_Dear Georgia Jones,_

_It pains me to say this but Jason Jones has gotten into an accident. On September 28th Jason was walking home and a train derailed. Thirteen were injured and only Jason died. Flynn, yours and his son, left to his uncle's September 30th. I'm very sorry for your loss, his items will be sent to you shortly._

_~Chief Biggett_

CeCe skipped in with her backpack on all ready to head to school.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" She asked attempting to read the letter but the words got mixed up.

"CeCe, I think you should miss school today, there's something I should tell you." Georgia led CeCe to the living room where they sat down. "You see daddy has gotten himself into a little accident."

"What do you mean?"

"Well dad was walking home one night when he..." She couldn't come around to say the words, her daughter was too heartbroken over leaving her father and her friends Georgia couldn't tell her this. "He wasn't paying attention and he went the wrong way."

"Well where is he?" CeCe pressed lacing her hands.

"He's on Heavens street; he's going to be staying there from now on. Flynn couldn't come so he's staying with Uncle Meryll."

"Can we visit him?"  
"No we can't, I'm sorry."

"Wait will I still be going back to Sicago? (Chicago)."

"I'm not sure."

"Mom! You promised I would be!"

"I'm sorry CeCe but this is very difficult!" CeCe began to cry and raced to her room.


	2. Chicago?

**When We Meet Again**

It's been 10 years since I moved to this awful place. Everyday I wake up and go to school smelling like a grandma. Worst thing, I can't see my dad. He's gone. I remember when my mum took me to the graveyard to see him on Father's Day. When she told me dad died. I remember the awful thing that happenned just before that.

**Flashback**

_"Hey Reddie! What'd you get for your dad on Father's Day?" Samantha, the school prep asked me while I was on my way to the graveyard. My mum said she'd meet me there...I wish she stayed._

_"A flower..." I whispered holding up a white rose._

_"A flower?! Hah! Is your dad _gay_? What a loser!" She laughed a long with her friends and walked off. CeCe gripped the flower close to her heart. Her hand hurt and when she looked down she saw blood. But there were no thorns on the rose. CeCe wiped the red liquid on her black leggings and walked back to the graveyard._

Here lies Jason Jones. Father, friend, husband, he will be surely missed and loved by many.

1970 - 2012

_CeCe laid her rose on the grave and tears escaped her eyes. The wet streaks on her face felt cool as the wind picked up._

_"Bye daddy..."_

**Flashback**

I collapsed on my sofa, it was the last week of summer. Next week I begin high school. My grandma scurried in and sat beside me. A large grin bearing on her face.

"Hey grandma..." I said with quite excitement. She usually doesn't grin too much.

"CeCe, I have good news for you." I raised my eyebrow awaiting her news. "We're leaving to Chicago. You, me, and mum. Isn't that exciting?" I smiled as large as I could, happiness was the only thing I felt.

"WE'RE MOVING BACK!? IS ROCKY STILL THERE?!" Grandma smiled and nodded.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning, so get ready for supper, then pack." She informed me, I wasted no time, I rushed to my room and packed everything. I'm coming home!

The car drive was longer than I remembered. Mum said it was 'cause when you want something to end, or for something to come, a minute seems like an hour to you. I guess that's how I feel right now. My mum's Neon stopped in front of the same old apartment I used to live in. The same old apartment Rocky lived in.

"Honey go and get your things!" Grandma told me.

"Don't need to ask me twice." I grabbed my pink plastic suitcase along with two other bags. I miss this place so much! I began to walk up the cement staircase but I dropped one of my smaller bags in front of me. Before I could hault I stepped on it and fell. I braced myself for my face to clash with the cement, leaving me looking hideously cut before school. Great way to start the year I think. But the pain never came. Instead, two hands held me up from my shoulders. The person pushed me up and left their hand on the small of my back. I looked up and saw a boy, maybe a bit older than me. Wait, let me correct myself, a complete _gorgeous_ boy, probably older than me. Wait...he looks like...is that Ty?

"Ty?" He smiled and held out his hand.

"Yeah, that's me, Ty Blue...and you are...?" He stared at me waiting for my response.

"CeCe Jones..." His eyes, along with his smile, widened.

"It is you! I knew it!" He pulled me into a hug and nuzzled his face in the part between my neck and my shoulder. I laughed and hugged him back. "I'll go and tell Rock-actually, I'll help you first. Then go tell Rocky." Oh gosh...if Ty ended up so great looking, I can't _imagine_ what Rocky will look like.

_**Ty's P.O.V**_

I can't believe CeCe's back! Lil' Red! My Ce...she's definitely changed! I mean, I know I thought she was pretty before...but now...I'm stunned...she just looks so...Gorgeous doesn't even half explain it. I grabbed the small bag she tumbled over and her suitcase.

"You still in the same apartment?" I asked. She smiled and nodded...oh God...her smile... We walked up the staircase and into her old apartment.

"Thanks Ty, for the help." I couldn't help but blush a bit...I hate these stupid teenage hormones...

"Heh, no problem. I'll go and tell Rocky. She'll be up here pretty quick." We smiled at each other and I went down to my apartment.

_**CeCe's P.O.V**_

"OOoooh! He was cute!" Grandma said walking in with a box that read 'cutlery'. She set it on the island and walked to me. "Don't you think?" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Grandma, please." She smiled and nudged me,

"I think he likes you, when he hugged you-oh! So cute."

"Grandma!" She raised her hands,

"'Nough said." She walked out again and I smiled. I heard a shriek and then a quick paste of footsteps.

"CECE!" I whipped my head to the door frame to see Rocky. She looks so much older...well I haven't seen her in ten years, she most likely would look older. But she was _very _ attractive like her brother. She raced in and gave me a bear hug. "I missed you so much!" I hugged her as tightly as I could.

"I missed you too..." I whispered feeling like I was going to explode in tears.

"You don't even _know_ how happy Ty was when he told me." She said when we broke. "What exactly happenned when you guys found eachother?" I smiled,

"We just hugged and he helped me carry some stuff up here, why?"

"Just a question, ready for another one?" I shrugged,  
"Can you still dance?" I scoffed,

"Does the Earth still rotate around the sun?" Rocky smiled and took me down to her place. She moved the couch out of the way and turned on the radio. The song Everything About You played and we danced. I felt eyes on me and I stopped noticing Rocky had stopped.

"What?"  
"You _can_ still dance." She said in awe.

"Told ya, now c'mon, you ain't too bad yourself, in fact you're amazing!"

"I've been told." She gloated flipping her hair. I smiled and we began dancing again. I miss the good old days like this. I looked out the corner out of my eye and I saw Ty watching us in the kitchen. Rocky danced closer to me and winked I smiled and rolled my eyes. She then danced in front of me so her back was facing Ty. She formed her hands into a heart and laughed. I miss Rocky and Ty. And I'm glad I got the chance to see them again. My life just got a whole wack better.


	3. Thanks Tinka

**When We Meet Again**

School starts today and I've gotta say...this past week has been amazing. I hung out with Rocky and Ty every day, I've auditioned for this show called Shake It Up and I've gotten to like Ty on a whole different level. Let's just say I wanna be more than friends.

"Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young," I sang as I slipped on my hideout color block low rise demi curve skinny jeans and my Be You Tiful Tee. I ran out of my room and chomped on some waffles and swallowed my milk. I got to my bathroom and burshed, flossed and rinsed. "Gram's what time is it?" I asked stepping out of the bathroom.

"7:46." She responded holding up my leopard printed backpack and floral printed big Buddha Amber boot. I smiled and slipped on my shoes.

"Thanks gram." I pulled the backpack over my shoulders, hugged grandma and walked outside.  
"Hey CeCe," Rocky greeted me outside and walked by my side as we walked to school.  
"Hey, where's Ty?" I asked, Rocky smiled.  
"He left a bit before me."

"Oohh, Ty, excited to go to school?"  
"Hah, yeah he said he wanted to talk to the teachers for some reasons." Rocky smiled at me,  
"Are you implying something here Ms. Blue?"  
"Of course not Mrs. Blue," she winked at me.  
"Hey, none of that!" I said smiling. We walked up the steps and through the door.  
"Hey Vrocky!" A German/Russian voice called out to her. Her attire was...interesting...and sparkly.  
"Hey Tinka, I want you to meet CeCe, the one I've been telling you about." Tinka smiled at me and held out her hand,  
"I am Tinka Hessenheffer," she struck a pose while still holding out her hand,  
"I'm CeCe," I announced and shook her bedazzling hand.  
"Vhere's Ty?" She asked,  
"Where's Gunther?" Rocky responded.  
"He vanted to check somesing with ze teachers." Rocky arched her eyebrow,  
"Same with Ty...strange..."  
"They're boys, they're probably trying to get some 'extra credit'." I said winking, then chuckling. Tinka glared at me,  
"Gunther is not like zat. Vhy vould you even say zat?"  
"I was just kiddin' 'round...don't worry."  
"I think Ty's in there to get some help on girl troubles. Mr. Merhabi is a great listener, and Ty's favorite teacher."  
"Girl troubles? Who's ze girl who's causing his trouble?" Rocky smiled and pointed to me. I rolled my eyes and corssed my arms. "Ohhh so he likes CeCe?" Tinka smiled and nudged my arm."Do you like him back?" I felt my cheeks heat.

"You do! Omigosh! You never told me this!" The bell rang and I passed them.  
"I'd love to tell you more about my, _attraction_, but I gotta go." I scurried off to the principals office to be assigned in which class to be in. The secretary handed me the form and I headed to homeroom. I walked through the door and Tinka was sitting beside a blonde boy also glittzied up, and Rocky sitting beside Ty. I took my seat where I sat in the middle right across from Ty and Rocky, beside the blonde boy.

"Hello my name's Gunther Hessenheffer." He said smiling widely and placing his small yet buff hand in front of him.

"I'm CeCe." I shook his hand and looked at Rocky.

"So CeCe...why do you...y'know..." Rocky asked me winking non-descretely.  
"Because the person is...funny and nice and sweet yet cool...and not to mention the scenery." Rocky laughed and stopped when a boy walked through the doors. His black hair was short and spiked and his face had some cuban feautures.  
"Deuce!" Rocky exclaimed, 'Deuce' smiled and walked towards us.  
"Who's Deuce?"  
"Rocky's love." Ty teased smiling wickedly.  
"Oh shut up Ty!" Rocky slapped his arm.  
"Hey why didn't you tell me this?" I asked as he sat down.  
"Why didn't you tell me about...you know who."  
"You know who? Who's the who?" Ty asked leaning in towards me. I widened my eyes at Rocky,  
"No one." I smiled and looked at Deuce. "Hi, I'm CeCe." He smiled and waved,  
"Deuce, Deuce Martinez."

"I hate school." I said at lunch break. Rocky and Ty chuckled.  
"It's the first day of school." Ty said sitting at the cement table.  
"Yeah but in English class we already have a writing assignment about a memorable moment. A _sad_ moment. Like why _sad_ and not just a memoire? She's so stupid!" Ty smiled and so did Rocky.

"By the way Ty, Gunther, Tinka, Deuce and I are gonna hang out at the pizza parlor later on tonight." Rocky proposed, I nodded.  
"Sounds like fun." I agreed.

**A bit after school**

"C'mon CeCe we're heading out." Rocky called when she opened my door and stuck out her head. I smiled and headed outside. Rocky and I discussed that I was gonna tell Ty I like him, and if we're lucky...he'll like me back. I put my shoes on and headed out after the Blues. We decided to eat outside at a rounded table.  
"So you guys excited for the dance next week?" Deuce asked sipping on his diet Coke.  
"You mean the "Welcome Back To School" dance? Yeah it'll be fun!" I said and smiled at Ty. "Ty, you thinkin' 'bout asking anyone?" I hinted playing with my straw.  
''Um...CeCe zhere's somesing I have to tell you." Tinka whispered to me, "Zhis morning I asked Ty to the dance. It's just zhat...I veally like him..." She said with a no-teeth smile.  
"Oh, no it's fine...it's just a dance right?" Tinka nodded and smiled at Ty. "Um, I'm gonna see what's taking our order so long...if you excuse me..." I hate Tinka! I hate Tinka! I hate, I hate, I _**hate**_ Tinka! I cursed myself for liking Ty.  
"CeCe?" Rocky called coming to my side by the counter.  
"Oh hey..."  
"What's wrong? You seem a bit upset." I frowned trying to contain my tears.  
"Tinka's going to the dance with Ty..." Rocky made an ovel with her mouth.  
"That's awful!" Tinka came prancing in smiling a no-teeth smile again.  
"Ty and I are dating!" She exclaimed and spread her arms wide for a hug.  
"What?" I yelled on the break of crying.  
"Ty and I are dating, what did you not get of zhat?" She asked still waiting for someone to hug her.  
"Why? How?" I asked crossing my arms.  
"I asked him out just a few minutes ago and he zaid yes!" I glared at her, "CeCe, you're my friend, you're supposed to be happy for me!" She was hinting at the hug, I smiled,  
"You're right, I congradulate you for asking out my crush that you knew about, _friend_. And by the way, I don't give hugs to people like you." I walked to my seat and grabbed my jacket.  
"Hey where are you going?" Ty asked, I didn't look at him to respond.  
"Home." I turned on my heels and left.  
"Wait why?!" I heard him yell, but I ignored him. To think I thought he could actually like me. To think Tinka was a real friend. I hate her...but why can't I hate him too? Damn I hate this feeling...

**Sorry for the curse words but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, love.**


	4. Homecoming Preperations?

**When We Meet Again**

Pfft... I can do this. I am CeCe Jones. All I have to do is write down a sad memory. Just concentrate. I could write about what happened between Tinka and Ty and I-no that's stupid! Why would I write something like that? I think I know what I should write about...I exhaled and began jotting down my introductory.

_When I was younger my parents got into a huge fight. I used to hear screaming coming from my parents room at night when I tried to sleep. I remember trying to keep in my tears whenever I heard them discuss about my dyslexia. How furious they were at eachother. Around that time I only had 3 best friends. Rocky Blue, her brother Ty Blue, and my grandma. My little brother Flynn was just a baby back then so I couldn't socialize with him. The last memory I have of this place was when I was running around with Rocky and my mum telling me we had to leave. That was the last time for 10 years that I've seen 2 of my best friends. I lived with my grandma and my mum in London, Ontario. One night my mum got a letter. When she read it she got on her knees and cried. That was the first time I've ever seen her cry. Grandma read the letter and tried to comfort my mum. No one would tell me what happened. Not until I was a bit older._

I'll stop it there. My eyes started to water. I shut my laptop and decided to walk around the apartment. I stopped circling the living room when there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and Rocky stood on the other side. I sighed, "Hey Rocky." She frowned and sat down beside me on my couch.  
"CeCe I know what Tinka did was mean, but you have to realize that in like 2 days is the dance." I slumped...I hated Tinka so much when she did that thing to me. How she smiled when she told me like she did it on purpose. But I know she didn't. She's not that mean. At least I hope she isn't. "So what we need to do is look for some dresses. This year is special because the grade nines and tens get their own homecoming! It's gonna be great! There's photo-booths, a great DJ, awesome food! It'll be an epic night. So we need some beautiful dresses for two beautiful girls." She winked and pulled me up.  
"Rocky...I don't even know if I'm going." Rocky sighed and placed her palms on her hips.  
"CeCe, you're going. With or without a date."  
"I just don't know if I can stand seeing them two together. It's worse enough at school, at a _dance_...I don't know. They'll be slow dancing and possibly even...kissing." Rocky arched her eyebrow and pursed her lips.  
"CeCe, calm down. You'll be fine." I sighed and slipped on some black and white leather ankle boots. Rocky squealed as we headed out to the mall. "I kinda wanna get something golden. Like show-off a bit." Rocky grinned as we stepped into her favorite store Forever 21. I searched for her and she searched for me.  
"Hey Rocks what about this one, it's a-uh...Metallic assymmetrical dress?" I held it out to her and she tilted her head to the side.  
"Nah, I like it...just not _that_ much." I half-smiled looking at it then put it back on the rack. Rocky raised a dress to my face,  
"What about this? It's a keyhole shift dress." I smiled and lowered her hand so I could fully regard the dress.  
"Thanks, but no thanks. It's cute but not what I'm looking for." Rocky giggled and set it back. We walked around the mall and went into a couple more stores. We saw a store called Trendsetters and saw some cool looking dresses so we decided to take a peek. A lady came up to us with a short brown bob cut and long, pale pointed nose. Her eyes were a deep green and her figure looked scrawny in her purple and mauve sweater.  
"Hello you two, and how may I help you?" Rocky smiled,  
"We're here to see some homecoming dresses for ninth graders." She smiled and rushed to the back.  
"I've got the perfect one for you missy." She came back with a puffy knee-length yellow dress. "This is a modest A-line sweetheart with an Organza beading," She handed the dress to the Rocky who awed in it's appearence.  
"This is beautiful!" Rocky ran to the back and began trying it on.  
"So are you looking for a dress aswell?" I nodded and stared at the dressing room. "You have a date?" She lightly nudged me. I smiled and shook my head. "What? A pretty girl like you doesn't have guys begging her to go to the dance?"  
"No, I guess I don't have the best luck."  
"So who's he going to the dance with?" I looked at her puzzled.  
"Excuse me?" She chuckled,  
"The boy you're so fond of." My face flushed...how does she know?  
"My friend Tinka." She looked shocked, "do you know Tinka?"  
"That little German girl wearing all those wacky outfits?" I chuckled,  
"Yup, that's her." She frowned.  
"Well that's not so good." I shook my head.  
"It's not..." The woman smiled,  
"I'll help you out, get that boy to take a second look at you. Why don't you come by my house/work place on the day of the dance with your friend here. I love doing make overs and hair." I smiled, she's so nice.  
"Really?" The lady nodded and Rocky stepped out. Only one word came in my head. Wow. "Rocky..." I whispered she came around giggling.  
"Yeah! I know! I look great!" I smiled,  
"You have to get that dress!" Rocky smiled.  
"Did you find a dress." I was about to say no when the lady beside me intervened.  
"Actually, I think I might have one that she could try on." She ran off to the back and came back with a peachy pink type of colored dress. She held it in front of me.  
"This dress is a pretty strapless ceckline mini length zipper up dress. Very cute, very flowy and very you." I bit my lip then took the dress inside the nearest stall. I hate dressing stalls. They're so small and short. I always feel like someone tall's gonna walk in one beside me and her head will be peeking at me. Creepy I know. I zipped up the dress and took a look in the mirror. Wow...it's amazing...I unlocked the door and walked out to the lady and Rocky. Who were discussing a magazine.  
"Ahem," I coughed. They faced me and smiled.  
"It looks amazing on you." She said,  
"Fabulous!" Rocky exclaimed hugging me. "And Anne explained to me about how we're having a make-over at her house the day of the dance." Wow, they're already on a first-name-basis. I smiled as we bought the dresses and matching heels. Rocky got some yellow wedge heel bridal shoess with a bow on it, and I got some pale pink ankle boot heels with some fake flowers trailing along the side.

The next day at school Tinka walked to us with Ty by her side holding hands.  
"Did you guys pick out your dresses for zhe dance tomorrow?" Tinka asked smiling genuinely.  
"Yeah, we got 'em yesterday." Rocky said shutting her locker and giving me a boring look. I smiled and quickly glanced at Ty then to Tinka.  
"Oh, vell zhat's good. I got mine a bit ago, my boyfriend came with me to help." I rolled my eyes on the inside.  
"Well if you don't mind we've got English class so..." I trailed off knowing they got what I was saying.  
"Right, vell go on ahead." She smiled sincerely letting us pass.  
"I hate her. She always introduces Ty as her 'boyfriend' when she could just say Ty. Most of the school knows they're dating because she says 'my boyfriend and I are hanging out today', 'can we invite my boyfriend', and 'I'm just talking to my boyfriend'. Like seriously shut up! We get that he's your boyfriend! Congradulations you've become this much more annoying!" I spread my hands far wide. Rocky groaned,  
"I know it's _so_ annoying! Gahh!" She expressed her anger while we walked in our classroom. I laughed as I took my seat beside her.  
"Okay, today you guys will be continuing your rough draft for your sad memoire." Our teacher explained. I never do rough drafts I just type it the story on my computer and print. So I'll just write stuff to make it look like I'm working.

**The Next Day After School**

"M'kay so you have her address?" Rocky asked me. I nodded and checked the adress, 123 Pinewood Prom. I clutched my dress and shoes close to my side. "You know Ty mentioned you today." Rocky whispered keeping calm.  
"What did he say?" I asked.  
"He wanted to know if you were going with anyone to the dance." She smiled at me but I ignored her. "Oh come on you _know_ he likes you!"  
"Rocky he likes Tinka. Otherwise he wouldn't have asked her out in the first place." She frowned. She knows I'm right. I know I'm right. I think I know I'm right...Honestly this may sound corny, but I don't really know what to think anymore. We rung the doorbell to a nice quaint little home. Anne opened the door and invited us in. She led us to her living room that had two desks, 2 mirrors, and two chairs.  
"O.K Rocky I'll start hair first for you, and CeCe I'll do your make-up." Rocky sat in the seat to the left and me by the right. The mirror was facing me and same with Rocky's mirror. For Rocky's hair she did a Bohemian hairstyle with a braid headband, and for her make-up up it was like a breezy yellow for her eyeshadow, nude lipgloss, some black mascara and black eyeliner. For my hair she put the round middle section part up in a ponytail then put some loose spirals, and set some more loose spirals for the rest. My make-up was black and pink smokey eye-shadow, some pastel pink lipgloss and the rest the same as Rocky.  
"O.K just put on your dresses and come on down." Rocky and I smiled then hurried upstairs to slip on our outfit. My dress felt so nice and comfy and flowy. Once I put on my heels I couldn't help but twirl around. I haven't felt this pretty in my life. Rocky knocked on the bathroom door and I walked out. She looked gorgeous.  
"You look gorgeous." We said in unison. Rocky and I smiled at each other, held hands and walked down the staircase. Anne smiled and held her hands by her chest.  
"Beautiful...just beautiful. Now come one or you'll be late." She shoved us out the door. "And ladies don't forget..." we turned to face her, "go get 'em." She finished with a wink.


End file.
